


Pursuit of Power

by scaredykitty



Series: Singularity [2]
Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Breathplay, Dubcon/Noncon, M/M, Oral, Other, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs goes looking for a little more power. He finds power. And something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pursuit of Power 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tentacles. Tentacles!

Vechs should have known better then to read old books found abandoned in forsaken underground dwellings that were reminiscent of centuries past. And yet he had. The allure of knowledge was ever tempting, after all. Knowledge and power...what was it someone else had said to him once, such lofty goals that would surely be his eventual downfall? If they had only known...

The small greying book had given tantalizing hints of some sort of ritual that would lead to some kind of cosmic power, but had remained frustratingly vague on exactly how, or at what cost. Through some serious dedication and research, he had managed to find references to other tomes that would be more thorough in their information.

Which is why he was deep underground in an abandoned stronghold, surrounded by ancient tomes and candles and incense. The tomes mentioned summoning (or being summoned by, perhaps) some sort of ineffable evil with sacred rituals, but even they skirted around what this price that must be paid unto it actually was. But it didn't concern him. As long as he was alive and able to use his powers, well then, that's all he needed.

Carefully laying out the tome, he carefully poured the molten lava into the heavy channels he had dug into the floor. Laying bits of parchment within the flaming pentagram, he carefully stepped into the middle. Intoning the sacred prayers, he dropped the grimoire to the floor as the earth quaked and everything shifted. 

Darkness surrounded him, and not even the still molten lava of the pentagram could pierce it. Grinning, he touched his goggles briefly, illuminating the area. He jerked his head back in surprise. Before him appeared to be a mass of writhing tentacles. Smaller tentacles surrounded the pentagram, poking up through the darkness, coiling away from the heat and light. He appeared to be floating in the void. The realization made his stomach drop as he felt the weightlessness take over.

“Who calls upon me?” an incredibly deep voice resounded, vibrating Vechs to his core. He groaned slightly before gritting his teeth.

“I am Vechs and I have called upon you to give me ultimate power,” he said coldly, voice strong and smooth. The tentacles fell still, all turning to face him. Or at least, that's what it appeared they were doing. 

“And do you agree to pay the price for this power?” the voice said, amused. Vechs swallowed. The tome had been clear that questions came after agreement which seemed...unusual. But if that is what was called for, he would.

“Yes. I agree to your price,” he said, voice only shaking slightly. The lava in the pentagram flickered and faded as his goggles suddenly went dark. Vechs shook slightly as he felt several small tentacles start to wind around his ankles.

“You don't even know what you are agreeing to, and yet you acquiesce. How amusing. So desperate for power, aren't you? So needy, so wanting,” the voice said, reverberations growing louder.

Vechs felt himself groaning again, unable to help himself as he shook slightly from the strength of the voice. He felt tentacles writhe over him, pulling at his arms and legs, coiling around him. “What is the price? Now that I've agreed, I'd really like to know...” Vechs trailed off as he felt two small tentacles tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The voice laughed, amused, not answering the question. More tentacles curled across his body, pulling at his clothes and goggles. Ideas skittered around in his mind before he pieced it together mentally, although he had known for far longer what was occurring.

“Is...it...” he said whimpering softly as one of the tentacles tugging at the side of his mouth slipped in, coiling around his tongue before pulling out again. His closed his eyes, trying to remain calm and focused and breathing. Something in the air was nearly intoxicating, the scent making him hard, forcing another groan from him.

He felt the tentacles caressing him as they undressed him, supporting him in the infinite void around him. He leaned his head back with a moan as two of the the appendages began caressing his cock slowly, teasingly.

The two tentacles pulling at the side of his mouth pulled his mouth open wide as a thick tentacle slowly pushed into his mouth and down his throat, forcing him to breath through his nose. His eyes rolled back into his head as he whimpered around it, the smoothness gliding over his tongue and down his throat with each slow thrust. He tried to pull his arms down to caress the tentacles wrapped around his cock, but suddenly his arms were being pulled above his head, pulled out of the way, restrained. 

He gasped as he felt tentacles wrap around his nipples, twisting them, caressing them, pinching them slightly. Small coils wrapped around his neck and through his hair, supporting his head as he moaned. A soft chuckle from the void around him made him groan, the sound shaking him deeply.

A single smooth tentacle caressed his ass as more pulled his legs apart. He shook slightly, knowing what was coming next. The silky smooth appendage slowly entered him, making him gasp and groan. It slowly pushed in and out, rubbing against him. He tried to rub against it, desperate, rolling his hips to meet it, unable to do anything more being so bound.

The tentacle slowly pulled out, as well as the one in his throat. He whined, leaning his head back. “P..please don't stop. Please don't stop,” he said, voice soft and whimpery, so incredibly needy. The voice chuckled again before the tentacles slipped back into him, slowly building speed. 

The tentacle in his ass pulled out slightly before it was joined by a second, making him quake and groan, rubbing and pulling against his constraints. He felt the tentacle in his mouth flex and shake before bulging slightly. Suddenly silky warm liquid was trickling down his throat, filling his stomach. He moaned loudly as several of the smaller tentacles bulged and covered him in the warm, smooth liquid. These spent tentacles curled away, only to be replaced by more that wrapped around him and forced their way back into his mouth, making him groan.

He could feel himself about to cum as the tentacles fucking him in the ass pushed faster, deeper, pulling him wide open with each push. He felt the tentacles pulse and fill him, sending him over the edge as he shook hard, cumming into the tentacles wrapped around his cock. He moaned loudly as he felt more liquid trickle down his throat. He wasn't sure how much he could take before he was full, but for the moment he didn't care.

He shook slightly, gasping for air as the tentacles in his mouth and ass pulled away. The rest kept him bound and spread as the entity watched him. “T..that...” Vechs tried to say, before gasping for air. He gasped as he felt a tentacle wrap around his cock again, pulling. “I...I don't think I c..can cum again,” he said with a whine, voice thick, accent slowly creeping in.

“I think you'll find that you'll cum as often as I want you to cum. And that will be quite a bit. Until I've used you to my hearts content. And I don't even have a heart,” the voice said, amused. Vechs' eyes rolled back in his head as he shook, already hard again. 

More tentacles wound around his limbs, slippery from the warm liquid, coating him in it. Each tiny flick from a tentacle made him moan and whine, thoughts and ideas getting more and more distant as all he wanted was to stay here and be fucked forever. The entity seemed more then willing to allow that happen, watching him groan and whine, blissfully needy.

The tentacles teased and taunted him, cumming several times to the few times they allowed him to cum, coating him and filling him. Each time they came made him more and more whimpery and begging, pleading. Each time he pleaded for more, they granted it to him, making him cum in hard jerks and moans, gasping and groaning.

Vechs came several more times, dripping in liquid, full to the point of bursting as liquid trickled out of his ass, coating his legs while more liquid coated his arms and body where the smaller tentacles had cum. Vechs could barely swallow any more he felt so full, but it felt so good, being used, being so filled, he didn't want it to stop, he never wanted it to stop. 

Slowly he breathed, so kind, allowed to breath but not have to think. He slowly remembered how to breath, how to stop shaking from the pleasure. The entity waited, watching until he was still, eyes shut, slowly breathing in and out, making no other sounds.

“Go then, with your powers. You know how to use them,” the voice said, calmly, slowly. Vechs whined as he felt his head fill with information, words and thoughts worming their way back in. All he wanted to do was float here in peace. The tentacles wavered slightly, uncurling from around his arms and legs, leaving him floating by himself. He gave a short curse before stifling himself. It seemed to amuse the creature.

“So needy. Others have been broken, and yet you, you want more,” the voice said, almost quiet, the normal quake to it barely making Vechs shake. Or perhaps he was so spent the voice could be shouting, and he wouldn't notice, Vechs thought lazily. “If when you go back to your dimension you aren't immediately repulsed by the memory of what happened, you do know how to get back here. I somehow doubt you will though. You'd be the first in a very long time to not break down sobbing...assuming you don't do that,” the entity said laughing slightly, the voice almost sounding like it was...sad? Vechs shook his head confused as he suddenly felt weight and reality appear around him.

Vechs shook his head, trying to focus on making things make sense. His head was pounding, and he felt incredibly spent. He was lying naked in the middle of the lava pentagram, although the lava had all turned to obsidian some time ago it seemed. His clothes and goggles were neatly folded next to him. As he attempted to stand upright, he nearly slipped, before catching himself.

He was still covered in a thin layer of liquid. It glinted in the light from the nearby torches. He moaned as he fell backwards, stretching out on the hard stone floor. He could move later. Much later. He didn't feel like doing anything right now except feel warm and filled. It had been nicer in the other dimension...but here was nice. Here would be nice for awhile. He let out a contented sigh as part of his brain came back on, starting to plot exactly how to use his new found powers. He thought he heard a distant voice chuckle, although he knew it was more likely his imagination.


	2. Pursuit of Power 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vechs comes back with new found powers. Uses some of them on Zisteau.

Vechs hadn't moved from where he laid on the floor for what felt like forever. The faint sound of grunting echoed around the chamber while he went over exactly what he was now able to do.

“Vechs? Where are you? Vechs?” a voice called out. Vechs giggled quietly to himself. His Zistykin was searching for him, it seemed. How like him to try and find him. Must have spent some time with the entity if Zisteau was searching for him though. He tilted his head to the side, staring at the open doorway as Zisteau appeared at the doorway. The flare of light from Zisteau's torch made him blink slightly.

Zisteau stopped in the doorway, obviously confused. Vechs giggled again, looking up at Zisteau, not moving. He supposed it must be a disconcerting scene, walking in to find one's friend naked on the floor surrounded by occult items. 

Zisteau placed the torch on the wall, carefully stepping into the room, kneeling next to Vechs. “Uh, Vechs. You ok there man?” Zisteau said, clearly unsure what to do. Vechs giggled more, rolling his back to stare up at the ceiling. “Ok then. Well fuck, I can't leave you here,” Zisteau said with an unhappy sigh as he grabbed Vechs' clothing, before carefully picking Vechs up. “What the fuck are you covered in? Ergh, I guess I'll drop you in the river when we get you home,” Zisteau said, sniffing at Vechs, shaking his head a bit as his eyes dilated slightly. Vechs grinned slightly as he clung to Zisteau's chest. Ideas skittered across his brain, causing him to giggle even more.

“I'd ask if you are ok again, but I'm pretty sure you aren't. I'd also ask what the fuck you were doing, but you either will just giggle more, or not answer,” Zisteau said as they slowly made their way towards the surface. Vechs sighed, hiding his head in Zisteau's chest, nuzzling against him. He felt Zisteau shiver slightly, holding him tighter.

Zisteau continued his trek through the abandoned stronghold, carrying Vechs. He had lit the place up pretty well, and was unconcerned with running into any beasts on the way up. He was concerned as to why Vechs smelt so good though, and why was Vechs was running a hand along his chest and fuck why was he naked in there but no. He had to concentrate. He'd deal with these incredibly odd feelings for Vechs later.

Except his head was starting to feel fuzzy, and he really need to stop and take a break. Leaning against a wall, he stopped to catch his breath. “Sorry man. I just need to stop to catch my breath, we'll get back to travelling soon,” Zisteau said, looking down at Vechs. His breath caught in his throat as Vechs looked up at him and smiled. Fuck. Zisteau gritted his teeth, forcing himself to smile, trying to remain calm. Something was seriously fucked up with this whole situation, but he'd have to try and figure that out later. Right now, he had to keep going, or else he might try and take advantage of his still very naked friend.

Except Vechs was pulling himself up and kissing him and wrapping his legs around his waist and fuck. Zisteau groaned, sliding to the ground, arms wrapped around Vechs. Zisteau managed to pull away, trying to think. But Vechs seemed intent on not giving him time to think, pulling at his pants, pulling at him, forcing a groan from him.

“Vechs what the fuck are you doing...” Zisteau said before groaning again as Vechs rubbed a hand against his growing erection, grinding against Vechs. Vechs just giggled, breathing on his neck before looking up at Zisteau. Zisteau groaned, leaning down, kissing Vechs. _Well fuck if he wants me to..._ Zisteau thought vaguely, breathing heavily, arms still wrapped around Vechs, forcing his tongue into Vechs' mouth.

Vechs groaned loudly, feeling Zisteau's tongue playing with his, rubbing against him. His eyes fluttered slightly as he tried to stay focused on making sure Zisteau didn't have any time to think about what was happening. He knew if Zisteau stopped to think, it was highly likely he'd get pissed off. Sure, he could just use Zisteau like a puppet with his powers, but he'd much rather have Zisteau want to do what he said because Zisteau thought it was his own idea. Subtly was a power after all.

Vechs lifted himself off of Zisteau's lap slightly before pushing down onto Zisteau with a groan. The tentacles from earlier as well as the liquid that still coated him helped ease the way. Zisteau groaned, digging his fingers into Vechs' back, pulling him down roughly. “Fuck Vechs so warm and god damnit,” Zisteau said with a groan, lifting Vechs up easily and pulling him back down with rough thrusts.

Vechs whimpered and moaned, clinging to Zisteau with each thrust. Far rougher then the tentacles but fuck if it didn't feel just as nice in a more painful way, he thought as he kissed Zisteau, groaning more as he felt Zisteau's tongue force into his mouth. Vechs felt Zisteau start to groan and shake before he suddenly pulled him down roughly, cumming inside him hard. Vechs whimpered softly, already feeling so full, but it felt so nice. He moaned loudly as he came, clinging to Zisteau, gasping.

The two of them clung to each other for awhile, just breathing heavily for awhile, not moving. “Fuck Vechs, what the hell were you doing here?” Zisteau said, after he managed to catch his breath. His head felt light and fuzzy. He didn't think Vechs would answer, and he really didn't care. All he really wanted to do was to sit here with Vechs, holding onto him. The fuzzy parts of his brain were telling him he should just sit here and protect Vechs. The rest of his mind was telling him that was stupid, Vechs could take care of himself...although he had found Vechs naked in the middle of a pentagram, so maybe he couldn't take care of himself.

He was too out of it to notice Vechs staring at him, grinning slightly, biting his lip. Doing his best to not giggle again despite wanting to.

Vechs pulled off of Zisteau with a groan, before grabbing his clothes that Zisteau had dropped when he had started kissing him. He didn't really want to get dressed, but now seemed like as good a time as any. He carefully pulled the clothes on. He was mostly dry now, and the clothes pulled on easily. Putting on the goggles last, he turned and looked down at Zisteau who was still sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

“Time to go, Zisteau,” Vechs said with a grin. Zisteau groaned before standing up. Vechs stared at Zisteau, pondering how much power to exert over him. He knew Zisteau could be diabolical in his own way. He didn't want to use too much control, but as he looked over Zisteau, he could already feel him exerting control over himself. Vechs frowned, setting his lips in a thin line. This wouldn't do at all.

“Zisteau. Look at me,” Vechs said suddenly, authoritarian. Zisteau frowned, looking down at Vechs. Vechs could feel Zisteau starting to get surly, annoyed. “Oh no you don't. Look at me. You are mine to control. To play with. Do you understand?” Vechs said coldly. Zisteau snorted, but continued to stare down at the shorter gentleman. 

Zisteau's head still felt so fuzzy. He could hear Vechs talking, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. He reached over to put a hand on Vechs shoulder, to get him to be quiet, to stop talking so he could think and figure out what was going on. He had just had sex with Vechs. That should not have happened. He opened mouth to say something before he stopped, shocked.

Vechs was glaring at him, face dark, goggles glinting. That was not what had him stuttering for words, unable to think. Vechs currently had several long black tentacles waving from his back. “That's new...” Zisteau managed to say before one of the tentacles grabbed him by the throat, tightening so he couldn't talk. He managed to make a weak uweek noise as he tried to reach up to grab the tentacle. Several more tentacles appeared, pinning his arms to the wall.

“Listen Zisteau. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Well, both are easy for me, both are hard for you. So. Your choice. Either I can just mind control you, and make you into a delightful zombie pigman puppet. Or I can keep you on a very tight...leash. Or you know, you could go with a third option of just agreeing to work with me so I don't have to do either of those two things, but where's the fun in that?” Vechs said with a sigh. Zisteau stared down at him, eyes wide.

Vechs relaxed the tentacle constricting Zisteau's throat slightly, allowing him to breath. “Third option. Third option. Just relax. Fuck man what the fuck were you doing?” Zisteau said, eyes wide. Fucking Vechs, going insane and growing tentacles and being naked and god damn it. At least he wasn't naked right now. His mind kept going back to fucking Vechs, pushing into him, cumming inside him...maybe working for Vechs wouldn't be so bad. As long as he didn't use those damned weird tentacles on him.

Vechs grinned, as though he could read Zisteau's mind. “I **can** read your mind. I'm quite sure you'll get use to the tentacles eventually, pigderp. Now let's go. I need to test these out on someone. I'm thinking Pause. Seems like he'd be a good first test subject. Unless you'd rather I try them out on you first?” Vechs said, giggling more. Zisteau's face went ashen as he wiggled under tentacles which were now caressing him. As much as he had pranked Pause and the rest of Team Canada, he wasn't sure he really wished that upon the guy.

“Why use them at all? It's not like you need them, right?” Zisteau said, trying to figure out some way to stop Vechs from going all tentacle monster on everyone. Vechs laughed, almost cackling. “You haven't even seen tentacle monster levels yet, Zisteau. Let's go. I have some mindcrackers to toy with.”

Zisteau grunted as the tentacles receded, disappearing behind Vechs' back. “Carry me, Zisteau,” Vechs said imperiously. “What? No,” Zisteau, confused. “You're perfectly capable of walking yourself you erk,” he said before a tentacle whipped out, grabbing him by the throat again. “Carry me!” Vechs said, sounding more like a whiny toddler then an evil mastermind plotting the takeover of a kingdom.

Zisteau sighed, picking up Vechs. The tentacles wrapped around him, almost cuddling him. “Can you please not use the tentacles? Seriously Vechs, they make you look like a cthulhu monster,” Zisteau said, grumbling softly. Vechs giggled more. Zisteau was sure Vechs new state of communication was almost solely based around giggling. A tentacle tip poked him in the chest. “No, I also communicate through soft caressing of tentacles,” he said with a grin. Zisteau sighed, as he continued his walk towards the surface, carrying Vechs in his arms. Vechs might have gone nuts, but he seemed to be very much Vechs still.


	3. Pursuit of Power 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vechs and Zisteau go to play with PauseUnpause

Zisteau grunted as he carefully lowered Vechs to the ground, before stretching. Vechs wasn't heavy, but still, carrying him was not easy. What with Vechs' constant petting, and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and those damned tentacles caressing him. And he still smelled so fucking good. He had to admit the tentacles were way less intimidating since it was Vechs using them. Whenever he thought that though, Vechs would smack him with a tentacle.

“Stop smacking me with the tentacles!” Zisteau said with a growl as Vechs once again smacked him on the cheek. Vechs grumbled, withdrawing the tentacles. “You know better then to think that by now. You should be fearing me!” Vechs said with a growl. Zisteau sighed, stretching. “Fine. I fear you, he who wields cosmic power. You're walking now. No, don't do the tentacles again! Seriously, please walk. I need to stretch some,” Zisteau said quickly as Vechs started to wave the tentacles around threateningly. Vechs grumbled, but didn't try and climb back into Zisteau's arms. They were pretty close, he guessed he could walk the rest of the way.

“Fine. Just this once,” Vechs said, brushing himself off. He was amused to find that when he brushed his hands lightly, it caused a plume of dust. He idly noted Zisteau shivered whenever he made the dust clouds. He giggled softly as they walked towards Pause's house.

“So why Pause?” Zisteau asked suddenly. Vechs frowned, pondering the question. He wasn't quite sure why he had chosen Pause first. After all, wouldn't it make more sense to go after say Guude, to make sure no one threatened his control? Thinking about it, he shrugged slightly, unconcerned. “Because he seems like he'd beg and plead so very nicely,” Vechs finally said with a laugh. Zisteau pondered this, before shrugging also. He silently admitted Pause did seem the type to put on a large flashy show, before crumbling quickly. Vechs giggled softly at the thought, nodding at Zisteau.

“You'd like to watch Pause on his knees, begging and pleading, wouldn't you? Maybe watched as he groaned against his will when I start stroking him with a few tentacles? Make him whine and gasp for more?” Vechs said with a wicked grin, scratching his face. Zisteau inhaled deeply before shivering, eyes wide. Not that he'd say it out loud, but it was a nice mental image, the loud native on his knees, begging...from Vechs' grin, he could tell Vechs agreed with him.

As they neared Pause's place, Vechs retracted the tentacles. “So, how are we going to do this?” Zisteau asked. “Like this,” Vechs said as he opened the door, strolling into the house.

“Pause? Are you here? I wanted to talk!” Vechs said cheerfully, happily. The sound of footsteps drew closer as Pause suddenly appeared. He was devoid of his normal headdress, and seemed to be rather dishevelled, as though he had just woken up.

“What the hell, Vechs? I was just sleeping hng!” Pause said before gasping in pain as Vechs pinned him to the wall with several tentacles. “Holy fucking shit dude, what the HELL!” Pause shouted before Vechs slipped a tentacle around his throat, applying light pressure. Pause didn't get the hint though, and continued to shout. “Zisteau, what the fuck is wrong with Vechs? What the fuck are these, tentacles? Dude, what is WRONG with you?” he said before trailing off, gasping for breath as Vechs slowly applied more pressure.

Vechs sighed, rubbing his hands together. Pause's eyes fluttered briefly before he opened them wide, glaring. Unable to talk or move with the tentacles restraining him, he contented himself with sneering at the two of them the best he could. Vechs waved a tentacle lazily at Zisteau. “Come over here. Don't you want to watch?” he said with a grin. Pause darted his eyes over to Zisteau, trying vainly to silently plead with his former team mate. Zisteau looked at him before shifting uneasily, shrugging.

Vechs relaxed slightly, the tentacles loosening enough to allow Pause to gasp for breath. Pause inhaled deeply before glaring at Zisteau. “Fuck man, did you just give up and join Vechs? Shit, I'd have thought you'd be the last one to fall to him when he went of the fucking deep end. If you're that much of a pussy to just give up when he starts waving tentacles around, I was deeply mis...” Pause gasped as Zisteau was suddenly grabbing him by the throat.

“Don't. Just don't Pause. I've listened to your shouting and shrieking for long enough. Relax, would you? Vechs is evil, to be sure, but I don't think he's going to break reality or anything, just have a bit of fun for a bit. So just relax. It'll be a lot easier if you do,” Zisteau said before releasing he hold on Pause's throat. Pause frowned as he inhaled slowly, unhappily. 

“So what exactly are you going to do? Torture me? Or...” Pause blushed brightly as Vechs stepped closer. “Oh, you know what's going to happen here Pause,” Vechs said with a happy sigh as he scratched his cheek, tentacles writhing around Pause, working their way under his clothing. The native gave a strangled groan, dropping to his knees. Zisteau snorted slightly, smirking at Pause. If Pause thought Zisteau gave in easily, Pause always gave in just as easily. For all the posturing and shouting he did, he gave way to begging and pleading so quickly.

Stepping closer, Vechs stared down at Pause, who was now wiggling under the tentacles, trying not to breath heavily. Vechs grabbed Pause's chin, smiling down at him as his tentacles started to strip Pause. “I always did have you pegged as submissive, Pause. Glad to see I was right,” he said with a grin. “Oh fuck you man, I don't have to take this...” Pause said as he started to try and stand up, trailing off in a whine as the tentacles caressed him. Vechs shook his head, guiding one tentacle towards Pause's mouth, acting as a gag.

Pause's eyes went wide as one of the tentacles worked it's way inside him. Muffled curses followed as it found just the right spot inside him, causing him to moan and collapse onto all fours. Vechs cackled manically as he continued to caress and push tentacles into Pause, coaxing more groans and whimpers from him. 

Vechs turned his head towards Zisteau, as though ignoring the moaning man in front of them. “Want to have some fun too?” Vechs said with a grin as more tentacles appeared, waving lazily at Zisteau. Zisteau swallowed, shaking his head. “I'm quite good with just watching this,” he said calmly. Despite his head feeling fuzzy again, he felt no need to take part in the fun. One of the tentacles caressed his face as Vechs shrugged. “Fine. Enjoy the show,” he said as he turned back towards Pause.

Pause was very close, moaning against the gag, trying to push against the tentacles as they pushed into him, shaking slightly. Vechs used several tentacles to lift Pause upright, pining him to the wall. Pause tried to look away, but Vechs grabbed his chin again, smirking at him as he stopped moving the tentacles. He loosened the gag, allowing Pause to speak.

“Fuck Vechs, why did you stop?” Pause said with a whine. “Because I wanted to hear you beg, obviously,” Vechs said, amused. He could hear Pause start cursing mentally before he started cursing out loud. Vechs sighed, gagging him again. “You are such a mouthy sub, aren't you?” Pause continued to try and curse around the tentacle in his mouth before groaning loudly as the tentacle inside him pressed him just right, causing him to twist and whine.

“Much better,” Vechs said as Pause groaned, his eyes fluttering slightly. “Now Pause. I know you aren't really listening anymore, but guess what. You're going to do exactly what I want from now on. Be good, and you get to have such fun times with me, and everyone else I ensnare if that's what you like. Be bad, and well, I guess I have to torture you. And you haven't even seen some of my more diabolical designs,” Vechs said as Pause continued to moan and whine. Pause nodded his head emphatically before moaning loudly as he came, shaking before going limp. Vechs carefully let him down onto the floor, withdrawing the tentacles. 

“Fi...fine. I'll do whatever the fuck you want,” Pause said as he gasped for air, eyes closed. “Can I just lie here forever?” Pause said with a sigh, which caused Zisteau to snort loudly. Vechs looked over at Zisteau again, shaking his head. “No, you're coming with us. Zisteau, carry him,” Vechs said, earning an annoyed grunt from Zisteau. Zisteau did go over and pick up Pause though.

“Fuck man, you weigh so much more then Vechs,” Zisteau said with a grunt, trying to hold Pause in a comfortable position before giving up and slinging him over his shoulder. “Fuck you too,” Pause said with a slight grumble. Vechs giggled slightly. He liked listening to his toys be all cute and bicker with each other.

“Where are we going now?” Zisteau asked as he turned towards Vechs, Pause slung over his shoulder. “Hmm...Guude. Yeah, Guude. You like to playing with him, don't you Pause?” Vechs said with a cackle. Pause grumbled under his breath about mindreading assholes, earning him a slap from both a tentacle and Zisteau.


	4. Pursuit of Power 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vechs, Zisteau, and Pause go to find Guude. Vechs gets a surprise.

“You know Guude isn't going to just let you play with the server. People have things to do, and he's not going to just cave because you give him puppy dog eyes,” Pause said with a grumble. Zisteau had let him down some time ago, complaining about how heavy he was. The two of them had bickered back and forth before Vechs had smacked them both with a tentacle. The rest of the journey had been mostly quiet, other then Vechs smacking them each once in awhile for terrible thoughts.

Vechs shrugged, unconcerned. “I don't think he's going to have much say. Anyway, y'all need to relax and have a day or two off every once in awhile. Yes, tentacles are relaxing, don't backtalk,” Vechs said as he lightly smacked Pause on the cheek with a tentacle.

“I didn't say anything! That's not fair!” Pause said, grumbling yet again about god damned mindreaders. _Well, if you're going to just read my mind, you might has well have fun._ Pause thought, thinking of the most lurid things he could think of doing to Vechs. Vechs smirked slightly, shaking his head. “Oh Pause. I already knew those things. You were mentally loud when you came,” Vechs said, which just caused Pause to grumble more.

Zisteau smirked, looking away from the two of them. A thin tentacle caressed him, turning his chin to face Vechs while they walked. “Oh, I know what you want to do to Pause too...and now he's all intrigued. Hehe,” Vechs said, giggling. Pause blushed, looking down at the ground while they walked.

The three of them found themselves in front of Guude's house. Sneaking up silently, Vechs peeked inside the window. Guude and BDoubleO were both there, talking to Etho, who seemed unsure of what was occuring. Searching their minds, he pulled back with a hiss. His eyes went black as he tried to think of what to do next. Zisteau and Pause watched him, unsure what was happening. 

Someone had seen what he had done to Pause. He couldn't read their minds clearly enough to see who it was, but someone had seen, and had warned the rest of the server. Apparently they were going to do something drastic if they caught him. Apparently someone else was upset he had made a deal first, and had decided to spoil his fun. His eyes went wide as he felt them turning, looking...

Stumbling away from the window, he threw Pause and Zisteau in front of him as he started running through his different abilities, trying to figure out something to do. He was better at long term planning then on sudden occurrences. One of the thoughts turned towards opening a portal to the other dimension. Without proper anchoring, he had no idea what would happen. The entity didn't know either, so it hadn't told him what was going to occur.

Guude and BDoubleO charged out of the house in what seemed like slow motion. Vechs looked over slightly to see BTC smirking at him, following behind the two. _Fuck, I should have known it would be BTC. Upset I took the evil crown away from him, I guess_

Grasping at straws, he took the only option. He opened a portal. Without looking in, he jumped through hoping it would give him enough time to think. BTC glared, charging after him, as did Guude.

Guude held his head as he stared around spawn. Part of him was telling him that this wasn't right...didn't they start a new map? Maybe not...maybe he should just log out.

Frowning, he realized he couldn't leave. Glaring, he yanked hard at the server. Maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe he should have let them fight outside time and space, rather then give one of them room to throw the other out and start this whole mess. Everything was so fuzzy...he wasn't sure how long he had been here, lying on the ground, waiting. He wasn't sure what was happening. He felt his mind grasping at straws, making up stories. He instinctively knew everyone else was doing the same. Looking around, he saw his friends scattered around the map, watching.

Vechs threw BTC out of the portal, before walking out. BTC rallied those around him, forcing Vechs back into the portal, before everything jolted. Vechs walked out of the portal, tossing BTC aside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, this is a prequel to Singularity which gets posted er...sometime.


End file.
